An optical ring resonator circuit is a device used in photonic systems and microwave engineering in a wide range of roles. For example, an optical ring resonator circuit may be used as a modulator, a demodulator, a filter, a laser source, among other uses. In some constructions, optical ring resonator circuits may have a high sensitivity to process and environment variations. Due to the high sensitivity of optical ring resonator circuits to process and environment variations, optical ring resonator circuits may use tuner circuits to help to adjust the parameters of the optical ring resonator circuits for better operation.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.